


Mating flightless

by YandereDad



Series: Far Cry 5 Gryphon  AU [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Dubious Consent, F/M, Griffins, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, gryphon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDad/pseuds/YandereDad
Summary: Joseph disapproves.Dakota yearns.Benjamin dreads.And John? He will do whatever it takes to keep his precious fightless to himself, safe from his brother's speciesism and the Deputy who threatens to destroy everything.





	Mating flightless

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a friend of mine <3  
> Please consider checking me out at https://yanderedad.tumblr.com/ :3

The mood was particularly tense, the air between them thick with his pheromones, making both men rather uncomfortable as lust radiated off of him. They eyed each other in an uneasy silence, identical blue orbs staring into one another as both refused to make the first move, while the focal point of their meeting danced her way around the kitchen, humming quietly to herself as she pottered about with her usual self-imposed chores, oblivious to the tension her presence and perhaps even her existence caused. With her human nature she couldn’t sense the hostility between the two, nor could she smell the delicious scent that would send members of their kind wild with desire, or how that scent was specifically aimed at seducing her despite that fact.

As deeply as John loved his brother, now was certainly not the time for an impromptu visit; if anything it was the worst possible time he could have chosen, which knowing Joseph was exactly why he decided to put aside an hour from his schedule as the Father to check in on his youngest brother, knowing him to be a troublemaker since their childhood years.

Joseph slouched back in the glossy leather armchair with a sigh, rubbing his forehead with one hand while the other gripped his rosary in a silent plea for strength, the pale veins that were entwined with tattoos pumping with blood. His signature sunglasses sat atop of his head, a decision John knew was more purposeful than a simple style choice; he often wore the glasses to hide the windows to his soul, to conceal emotions and thoughts like - he wanted John to see the disappointment that sat heavy within, leaking into his baby blues.

“You weren’t listening, were you John? I understand the pressure you are under at the moment, fighting your mind, body and soul for control during this… _challenging_ time, but I sense there is far more at play, that your sloth and lust have come back to destroy you, to ruin everything we have worked for, to lay everything you have done to redeem yourself to waste.”

He could never hide anything from Joseph; Jacob would usually turn his cheek to John’s less than holy behaviour, considering he wasn’t exactly a saint himself, but Joseph saw all, within life, within the mind and within the soul. Maybe it was because he had cut him open and seen all the sin that resided within, maybe it was because of the Lord’s gifts, or maybe it was just something innate within Joseph himself, but he knew far more than he was comfortable with.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about  _brother_. I’m managing my heat as best I can, just as I always do, and unless you haven’t been reading the reports I’ve sent, you’d know that operations in my region haven’t slowed in the slightest” there was a sharp edge to his words, daring Joseph to speak his mind, to reveal the secret double-meaning behind his words, and address the obvious elephant in the room.

“Watch your wrath John, lest we add it to the growing list of sins you have allowed yourself to indulge in since you gained custody of Deputy Rook. While I know you have always held an interest in her, I am not blind to how your penchant for her has grown in recent months, nor are other members of our family” his voice was steady and firm, as though telling off a child, something John faintly remembered from his childhood, when his brothers would scold him for certain behaviours their father was keen to punish them for.

“Well then, what is my crime brother? What sins have I been accused of his time?” it was a low blow, reminding Joseph of his childhood of repentance for sins that were not his, but he was both a lawyer and the youngest child, unafraid of and well-versed in manipulation.

Joseph sighed, clasping his hands together in his lap as though he were praying, trying to stay strong in the face of his youngest brother’s charms. While he was lucky to have John’s skill and expertise when it came to evading the law, he had never truly been on the end of it himself; it was daunting to say the least, and he could see how he was so successful in both the courtroom and the river.

“While it had come to my attention that you are fixated on her, and I have stumbled across moments of affection I was willing to label as platonic out of good will, I have heard it is… _far_ more than that. Tell me John, be honest with me - have you truly claimed her as a lover? Another mistress? I had hoped that Holly was an accident since you had only just left Atlanta but-”

“ ** _She is far more than that, brother - she is my mate, nothing less, and you will do well to remember that_**.”

There was dead air, no sound between them, only Dakota humming his favourite song, or rather, their song, something they often danced to on their date nights, which tended to be most evenings.

“ _John_ , she’s flightless, she cannot be yours,  _please_ -” Joseph began, wishing to reason with his brother, convinced he was simply confused, perhaps clinging to her from loneliness.

“What I feel for Dakota is no different than what you feel for Benjamin - it’s a pull on my heart, a constant tugging, begging me to be with her, to love her and cherish her, my precious flightless mate. Is that not what you feel, the need to keep him safe in your nest and never let him leave? To join your souls together? To father chicks together? Were you not the one who said they would join our family?” John couldn’t help but watch his darling, worried that she had caught on that their argument was over her, but she was none the wiser, more concerned with preparing meals to keep her sweetheart well-fed during his heat.

“I’m sorry brother, but you know our kinds cannot be together. The flightless will be far too weak to survive the Collapse, and even if they did make it into Eden, they would not make it in the new world” his tone was solemn, more so in partial guilt that he could not allow his brother the happiness he deserved, rather than the knowledge (or rather, belief) that countless flightless would perish due to the refusal of Eden’s Gate.

“I understand brother - we all have to make sacrifices” John sighed dramatically, hiding his smirk as he prepared his trap, the loophole that would save his mate “It’s noble that you’d sacrifice your chance at being with your mate in solidarity”

Joseph took a sharp intake of breath, realization beginning to bloom on his face, even as he asked for further clarification.

“Is that not what you meant  _brother_? By killing Dakota, you’d lose Benjamin forever - as much as we both dislike it, he loves her more than anything else. Currently you have a chance at convincing him to be yours, whether it be through traditional means or otherwise, and eventually gain his love. He’s already tearing apart the county for her, and the moment he discovers she has been harmed, the blame will be on you as our leader - you should know well by now how he can hold a grudge, something not even Stockholm Syndrome could change. But, at least she will not suffer in the new world as Benjamin will, all alone, without any of his sinner friends - do you remember the last time you caught him, how you hoped lying to him about Dakota’s death would help him see the truth, that he belonged by your side? It was a sad sight indeed, how withdrawn he was, refusing to eat or bathe or even exist.”

His distant, forlorn gaze and the heavy, uncharacteristic slouch of his shoulders told John that he had won long before Joseph had admitted defeat, smoothing his fingers over his rosary as he looked to the Lord for guidance. Maybe he felt a little guilty for reminding Joseph of his botched attempt at courting Benjamin, but it was simply the truth - even if fate hadn’t brought him and his precious flightless together, Joseph would have still had to keep her alive to ensure Ben’s corporation, or else deal with the man’s stoney rebellion.

“Perhaps _…_  this is what  _He_ wishes for-” he began, staring at the ceiling with clouded eyes as he often did after speaking to the Lord “-and  _He_ is testing my dedication” he stood, stretching to his full height, reminding John that while he could manipulate the game however he wished, his brother was still the one in control. If he were Jacob, it would have irked him how Joseph turned his subtle threat into the Lord’s command, but he wasn’t, and unlike his eldest brother he believed Joseph and his prophecies with every fiber of his being. Perhaps for that moment, the Lord had chosen to use him as a mouthpiece as he did Joseph?   

“ _Yes_ , I see clearly now brother - how I am lucky the Lord has blessed me with someone as wise as you John. Her resistance to our cause was a test to ensure she was strong enough to survive the Collapse, to survive in our new Eden, and to survive carrying your chicks. She has proven herself worthy, and now her mind has been erased of her past transgressions so you may live in harmony together, as you deserve after your dedication to the project” he spoke while pacing around the living-room, voice growing louder as visions danced in his eyes, before returning to John and pressing their foreheads together.

“For so long the answer has avoided me, but now I see what I must do! My love - he only fights to protect, never to harm. He could sense the wrath and greed that hid within me, my jealous desire to be rid of her so I could claim him, and the Lord knew that until I could become holy again we could not be together, that I was not worthy of him, he who protected his family from their destroyer” he dragged himself away from John, abandoning his now cold tea as he hurried towards the front door, muttering plans to himself as John followed suit.

“I must make haste, or else the Lord may think me ungrateful for this divine gift of his. I promise you John, the next time our family unites, we will be whole, ready to walk into Eden with our destined. Take care of yourself brother, and most importantly, _take care of her_.”

John watched in bewilderment as Joseph ushered orders to his personal aids before throwing himself onto one of the several black SVUs parked in-front of the ranch - he had never seen his brother so giddy with excitement, not even as a child, or when he had started the project. Over the radio, in the back pocket of the horrid sweatpants he had resigned himself to due to his ever-throbbing cock, he heard the sharing of orders down the chain of command - inform Herald Jacob of the Father’s wish for the remaining Deputy and the Medic to be captured,  _ **completely unharmed**_ ; bring the Deputy to the Father’s home immediately; leave the Medic in the Herald’s care.

He may have been a Gryphon but he purred, having never expected the inevitable conversation he had been dreading to go even better than he had planned. Whistling along to the tune his darling hummed, ignoring the stale coffee that sat unattended next to Joseph’s own tea, he made his way to the kitchen. Dakota was so lost in her own world, dedicated to keeping him strong during his heat, that she failed to notice the man himself until he pressed up against her, chest to back to chest to kitchen counter, wrapping his arms around her midsection and burying his face in the crook of her neck, still littered with bruises since their last, and first, time together.

The only sign of her surprise was the hitch of her breath and the slight jolt of her body against his, before she giggled, having come use to his constant desire to show and receive affection. Leaning her head back against his shoulder she stretched her neck to kiss his cheek, avoiding where they both really wanted it.

While John was still nervous, the relationship between them being his first serious one, and something he refused to let himself fuck up as he had with past lovers, Dakota was unsure how to tread around him, knowing the man had started his heat hours earlier when she woke up alone, the other side of the bed wet with sweat and pre-cum, while John tried his best to be discreet as he fisted himself to an unsatisfying completion in the shower. If he asked, she’d leap into his arms without a second thought, willing and ready to care for the man who had taken such good care of her, who had become her everything in the months since she had lost herself, but he hadn’t, and she didn’t want to force anything on him while he was in such a frame of mind.

He was her destined mate after all, and if the knowledge she retained even after losing her memory served her correctly, it was during a Gryphon couple’s first synchronized heat that they officially mated, leaving their claiming mark, and if biology allowed, began filling their nest. Although she had continued to worry that their love would struggle due to their different species even after they confessed their love to each other on that wistful night, she knew that whatever challenges they faced they’d face together.

John mirrored her fears, although he kept them close to his chest, not wanting to scare her off after having fought so hard for her. He wanted to lose control, let the beast inside of him roam wild, fuck his mate over and over and over again until he could no more, but how could he even ask that of her? When he was younger, the playboy lawyer of Atlanta, it had been easy to persuade a she-gryph or two to keep him satisfied during his heat, back before his proper mating urges had kicked in, when all he needs to do was keep his cock in a warm sheath, unbothered by the need to claim and breed.

But his precious flightless darling was not made of cloacas and feathers, only flesh and bone alone, not built for constant pelvis-shattering fucking for days on end. Even so, he still loved her, far more than he ever though he could love another being, proving that after all that life had thrown at him he still had love left to give, he still had a soul that could feel so much more than unbridled rage and pain.

“Are you alright sweetheart? Where is Joseph off to in such a hurry? I didn’t even get to serve the cupcakes I made for the two of you!” she whined halfheartedly, truly hoping for the chance to grow closer to her lover’s family after the several incidents where they had seen more than either party had wished to be seen. During the few occasions where far more clothing was involved, his brothers had been rather aloof - she could excuse Jacob after hearing of his stoic nature and protectiveness of his youngest brother, but the cold stares the usually benevolent Father sent her way made her feel uneasy, as though the was a grudge between them that spanned through past lives.

“He apologizes for his rudeness darling, but he has some urgent loose ends to attend to, but that is a story for another time. Now he’s gone I can finally devour my favourite cupca–” he was cut off by a shrill cry of ‘ _ **Herald!**_ ’ over the radio, halting the languid kisses he had began to press against his precious flightless’ neck, groaning annoyedly into the dip between her shoulder. If it weren’t for the distant screams and roars that echoed in the background he would have ignored the idiots who were somehow supposed to help rebuild the world when they couldn’t even defend the current one.

“That doesn’t sound too good John…you better answer, just in case it’s something serious” she turned herself around in his arms, pressing a quick kiss to his cheeks that had already begun reddening in anger, grabbing the radio out of his back pocket as he did so. He huffed as she returned back to cooking, his hands full with his radio rather than her soft curves.

“I swear if they left food out and attracted those damn bears again, I will personally–” he stopped himself that time, adamant on sheltering his darling from the insatiable anger and bloodlust that still managed to consume him in his weaker moments, walking back to the livingroom to ensure he was out of her earshot, and then exiting onto the porch just to be sure, before he answered the call.

“What do you want? Do you have  _any_ idea how busy I am?” he hissed through the receiver, lying through his teeth, when every peggie in the Holland Valley knew damn well not to bother him for the next week at the very least, lest they provoke his wrath as one unfortunate peggie did during his previous heat.

“ **Herald! Herald please! We need need reinforcements, w-we need Herald Jacob and his chosen - no one else can stop him!** ” the young man on the other end, another nameless beard among the the masses, was hysteric, tripping over his words and feet alike as he ran from the thunderous roar in the background.

“Stop who boy? I swear on the Father if that is Cheeseburger I can hear–” even with whatever danger they were facing, John was becoming fed up with being cut off, imagining how he would enjoy cutting off their flesh as retribution.

“ **You have to tell the Father! He’s here - he’s taken out the silos, he’s gonna–!** ” the explosion on the other end was loud enough to leave his ears ringing. After his ears recovered all he could hear was the crackling of fire, along with the occasional pained moan someone who had survived whatever blast, only to be silenced by the echo of a gunshot.

**_He knew_** ; he  _ **fucking knew**_  exactly who it was, the man who had been a thorn in his side since the moment he suddenly arrived in Hope County, Montana with only the feathers on his back, a pale green duffle bag and a penchant for sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. A man who had purchased a block of land right out from under his nose, and had the audacity to question ‘ _why does a church need so much land_ ’ when John couldn’t find a single damn file on him!

Footsteps, heavy from what sounded like military boots, came through the radio, growing in sound until they stopped, replaced by rustling as the fallen peggie was checked over for supplies.

“I had thought your sin was pride, but perhaps wrath is more becoming of you,  **Benjamin** ” he tried to purr his words as he always did, hoping to piss the shrink off as much has he had him. The resonating growl on the other end confirmed it was in fact the man of the hour - he could practically hear his teeth baring down the line.

“I suppose you’d know John - I can see how you may have been sloth once, but these days wrath is far more your style” it had been many months since he had spoken to the man over the radio, even longer since in person. Even so, he didn’t remember his voice being so gravelly, nor his tone so deadpan even as he made a signature quip.

“Now now Benny-boy, don’t tell me you’ve lost your bravado? Don’t worry, once my brother reaches you I’m sure he’ll be eager to help reignite your soul, even if it means letting your little girlfriend live, although I must tell you, she’s my little girlfriend now, or more accurately,  ** _my mate_** , and I don’t think she’ll be leaving my side anytime soon, so you can forget about those foolish plans of yours to steal her away from me, from her  _ **true**_ home” the rage that threatened to overtake him eased as he thought of her, the precious treasure within his kitchen, and as soon as he had his fill of tormenting his brother-in-law-to-be, his bed. The growl across the other end was more wolf than Gryphon, vicious and bloodthirsty, something Joseph certainly wouldn’t approve of from his mate.

“You’re a liar and a thief John Seed” he snarled, no longer the quiet, mild-mannered man he had first met at a county barbeque long before the project had sunk its claws into Montana, both too full of smiles and stoically withdrawn at the same time. “If you so much as lay a fucking finger on her I will cut off those slimy hands of yours,  **you goddamn fucking cunt of a man** ” he resisted his own self-control, letting his harsh native accent slip, further punctuating the raw, maddening anger seeping into his tone.

“Oh  _Benjamin_ , how naive you are - I never once asked her to say yes to me, and yet she did, and in my bed no less after having seduced me. I’ve laid all my fingers on her and in her, at her request of course - no matter what you think of me I am at least a gentleman - so I suppose you’ll have to cut my hands off at the next family dinner, although she touched me first so perhaps you should cut off her hands too, otherwise I have the feeling she’ll keep touching me just as she was before you made this latest mess, and as she will after as I breed her properly this time around” in the background of Ben’s shocked spluttering he could hear helicopters overhead, signaling the arrival of the reinforcements - Joseph’s VIP’s and Jacob’s Chosen, armed to the teeth despite the order to cause no harm.

“Your little Medic must have put up a good fight considering how long they’ve taken, but don’t worry - Jacob will take good care of her now, just as Joseph will you. Perhaps, if the two of you are well-behaved, my brothers and I will arrange a playdate for the three of you, let you all share ideas for baby names” John grinned something wicked, showing far too much teeth when he heard Ben the fall to the ground with a heavy thump against the dirt before he could hit back with another scathing promise - that he would end himself long before he ever behaved for Joseph  _ **fucking**_ Seed.

He shut the radio off soon after, bored after the departure of his favourite victim into the bliss and the mindless squabbling of the peggies on whether or not using a bliss bullet constituted as causing harm to the Deputy, and if so, how the Father would punish them. The answer was yes, and severely, although John didn’t really feel the need to warn them about the hell they were about to face once they dropped Benjamin off at Joseph’s ranch.

Instead he walked back inside the living room, greeted by the sight of his darling with a novel in-hand, paperback crime-fiction that had seen better days long ago when he had first became a bright-eyed law student, believing he could change the world though civil means rather than through total annihilation. The checkered vintage apron dress he had bought her after discovering her passion for the kitchen was hiked up past her knees as she curled up on the couch, giving him the smallest glimpse of the sweet white panties she wore with a bow in the middle - her pick, not his, although he certainly wasn’t complaining.

He almost had to lean against the wall to keep himself from falling to his knees, the sharp pangs of lust that had began as a pleasant warmth in the morning growing into an aching demand that sent painful jolts of heat throughout his nervous system, trying to force him to act on millennia of primal hardwiring and evolution. In his adolescence his heats were languid, gradually building over several days until they finally reached their peak, but whether it be due to the discovery of his destined mate, or the clock ticking on being at a prime childbearing age, he had never succumb to the undeniable urge to fuck until he passed out so easily.

“Is everything okay sweetheart? Do they need you? Is there anything I can do for you? I’ve finished cooking some meals if you’re feeling famished?” she asked earnestly, questions rolling into each other as she fretted over her poor lover, unsure but eager to help however she could.

It triggered something within him, memories of their first time together when he had asked that same question - ‘ _is there anything else I can do for you?_ ’. With several long strides he threw himself to the ground at her chair, pressing his heated cheek to a delicious thigh, purring at the cool contact, before ducking his head under her skirt and nuzzling against her clothed pussy, his defined nose nudging her clit perfectly. An undignified whine escaped him, hot breath further teasing her nerves that now stood at full attention, as he rubbed himself against the legs of the couch, unwilling to be honest with her in the fear of making her feel pressured or uncomfortable with his intense need.

She could only pity the poor man, grateful she had been born flightless and would never have to experience such pain. With her novel long forgotten, ungracefully tucked behind a pillow, she carded her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as she so often did when the nightmares of his past life overwhelmed him.

“Johnny, you know I’ll do  _anything_ for you, that I’ll  _always_ say  _yes_ ” she hummed lovingly, letting her hands fall from his hair to lift his face from between her thighs to face her, expression strained as he endeavored to ground himself, to keep the beast within at bay.

“If you need something from me,  _anything_ from me, take it - I’m your mate, and I’m all  _ **yours**_ ”

For a fraction of a moment his eyes blew wide, pupil obscuring baby blue. With an animalistic growl it became a messy blur for the both of them, the young woman haphazardly thrown over his shoulder before racing to his bedroom, managing to free himself from his sweatpants in the process, hissing at the rush of cool air on his cock. John was sick of his loneliness, of having a mate yet being unmated, of having to tread carefully lest he reveal his true nature - since the moment she had stepped foot onto the compound he had known they would be one, and while he failed to woo her the first time with the promise of cleansing and atonement, that was all in the past, long forgotten.

While John wasn’t adverse to christening every piece of furniture the living room had to offer and then some, unbothered by the thought of being caught, he needed to be in his nest, to have her surrounded by his scent and his scent alone, to have it seep into her pores as he left his mating claim over her soul.

The thought sent a gush of pre-cum spilling from his cock onto the hardwood floor below as he slammed the bedroom door behind him, tossing Dakota onto the navy silk sheets of his bed-turned-nest, before he tugged at the skirt of her dress, tearing it off her body in one swift movement, leaving her only in pure ivory underwear embellished with lace and bows, so deliciously innocent it made his mouth water and cock spasm against his thigh. The adorable surprised squeak that coincided only urged him on, the liquid lust flowing through his veins giving him the strength to rip her bra in half so he could slide the seperate halves down her shoulders, while he gripped the crotch of her panties and yanked them straight down her legs, her pussy the only cure to the inferno that threatened to consume him whole.

“ ** _You’re all mine darling, you’re gonna be all mine forever no matter what, do you understand? There’s no backing out now, but then again, you never really had the option to in the first place - we were made for each other, we would end up together eventually, no matter how many heathens stood between us_** ” lust and madness swirled in his heated gaze, weaving together to become obsession, an overstretched grin on his face as he caged her beneath him. Had she been in a stable frame of mind she might have questioned what exactly he meant by such a confession, typical of his possessiveness she excused on account of his past trauma but intensely fighting. That wasn’t the case though - his words only further heightened her euphoric state, solely focused on pleasing the man and nothing else, needy in her own right after the subtle foreplay of his handsome face and hot breath against her pussy.

She had no time to dwell on the hidden messages behind his words, his hips jerking forward immediately to seek out sweet relief. While she was lubricated by her own arousal, it wasn’t enough painlessly take the gryphon cock she wasn’t made for but needed nonetheless, unable to produce the same endless stream of slick as a she-gryph. Her pussy was unable to keep up, only managing to swallow him whole due to the constant thrusts of his hips forcing her open gradually, tearing her walls in the process. She didn’t dare ask him to stop or to be gentle with her, more concerned with his growing fever than the blood that trickled down her thigh.

There were no sweet kisses like their first time, only the clashing of teeth and tongues as he sought to mark every inch of skin he could before he laid the final claiming bite. With one hand mercilessly kneading her breasts and the other clutching at the curve of her hip as leverage so he could maneuver himself deeper, she could already begin to feel the flourishing of dark bruises, a thought she strangely didn’t mind, wanting all to know exactly what John had done to her, who she belonged to.   

Her subconscious whimpers were muted by John’s heavy panting, broken up with the occasional wanton moan when she purposefully sucked him deeper inside, or groan when her sensitive walls pulsated against him. He descended further and further into his animalistic Gryphon nature, freeing her aching breasts to grip her hips with both hands, lifting her slightly so he could better fill her, hitting every sensitive nerve and bump along the way, his groomed public hair lightly teasing her clit so perfectly it made her toes curl.

The sensations of his hands bruising her hips so lovingly, tongue stealing her breath so sweetly and cock plunging so deep into her it bulged in her abdomen made her head spin, fists clench and thighs quiver until she was suddenly seeing stars, unable to do anything but chant ‘ _yes_ ’ and ‘ _Johnny!_ ’ intermittently as pure bliss washed over her.

Gradually she fell back to Earth, her body tingling from the pleasure and the overstimulation alike as John continued to fuck her, although his thrusts became shorter after her orgasam greedily milked him, only sliding out a few centimeters before slamming his hips forward again. As his pace faltered so did his breathing, panting hungrily as he eyed up her neck, searching for the perfect spot to leave his permanent claiming mark, wanting to prove to his brothers and her friends alike that she belonged to him.

As his teeth began to grip the soft, sensitive flesh of her neck, small droplets of blood beginning to rise to the surface, his thrusts grew sloppy, bucking into her without removing an inch of his cock from her warm pussy, until his teeth dug down, a scream tearing through her from the conflicting pain and pleasure, along with a sense of relief that she finally belonged to him properly. The overpowering scent of her blood and cum, mixing in a delicious aroma he wished he could bottle away, only heightened the pleasure that had begun to shoot down his spine, until he was sloppily fucking her full of his cum, body urging him on until he could no longer go on.

With the exhaustion came clarity, John no longer controlled by the raw ach within that commanded him to claim and breed. Slowly he slipped out of her to avoid stimulating her sensitive walls before he rolled off her with a chaste kiss to her forehead, limping off to his bathroom. He returned with a worn first-aid kit, stained with blood, although not even John could say whether it was his or someone he had helped atone. With a expert familiarity that worried her, he carefully treated the bite he had left on her neck moments before, cleaning and wrapping it as gently as he could before lightly running his fingers over the various bruises he had left.

His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, imitating one of the various chirps of his Gryphon form, before he buried his face into her stomach, repeatedly muttering apologies as he kissed along the path of bruised flesh. She cupped his face in her hands just as a stray tear fell from one of his sapphire eyes that were heavy with remorse.

“I-I’m so sorry Diane, I’m so so sorry! Please,  _please_ don’t leave me! I’ll be better next time, I promise! There doesn’t even have to be a next time - I deserve to suffer in retribution for my sins. Whatever you want darling, it’s yours,  _just please don’t go_!” he whimpered frantically, the fearsome Baptist of Eden’s Gate turning into putty in her hands, hating himself for losing control after having been so strong on his own for so long, scared of losing the amazing woman he had only just managed to gain. .

Carefully she rolled John over so he was beneath her, letting her hands explore his masterpiece of a chest, tracing his odd tattoos with fond familiarity.

“Johnny,  _sweetheart_ , you know I’ll never leave you no matter what - you’re my everything, since the day I woke up in your arms till the day we walk into Eden. I asked for this, remember? I didn’t want you to suffer on your own, to feel as though I didn’t want to be your mate. I’m all yours John, forever, and nothing will change that” she cooed softly, fingers stroking his hair lovingly as he pushed his head harder against her palm like an animal. As he calmed down he began to stir in her embrace, attempting to scoop her into his arms, grinning when she pinned him down with her weight and refused  to move.

“I believe I promised you a bath last time dearest?” he raised his eyebrows expectantly at her, waiting for her to surrender so he could fulfill his urges to serve his mate. Instead she planted a sweet kiss against his forehead and another in-between his eyebrows, before she tucked her head underneath his bearded chin, humming thoughtfully against his pulse while her arms curled around his neck.

“Next time sweetie - you only have a few hours before your heat starts again, so we both need as much sleep as possible” she giggled when he yawned soon after, unable to lie to himself. “I promise I won’t leave your side, so if you need me you can have me at any time. Now rest, and in the morning you can do with me whatever you like.”

Bleary eyed, he stared at a radio on his nightstand, grinning smugly to himself as he imagined calling Benjamin and shoving her sweet love for him in the other man’s face, although he had a feeling within his gut that whatever he and Joseph were doing wasn’t too dissimilar to he and his precious flightless.


End file.
